


Bubbly

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: I ADORE THEM, Kisses, M/M, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), These two are such dorks, Tumblr Prompt, giggly kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: written for the prompt "giggly kiss" requested by @jakkubrat on tumblr!





	Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Bubbly" by Colbie Callait

After Rilla kicked Marc and Talfryn out of the swamp, they returned to the Second Citadel and got a room at an inn for the night. Sir Angelo and Sir Caroline met them there to share their first proper meal in a while, and they’d bought a bottle of wine to celebrate their victory. Sir Caroline had left for the barracks, and Talfryn had decided to go upstairs to bed, but Marc was still feeling warm and fuzzy from the wine and wasn’t ready for bed yet, so he and Angelo stayed. 

They fill each other in on the parts of the battle that the other missed, and then just sit and talk about random things - their new lizard friend, the witch who’d vanished as quickly as she’d come. And then the conversation fizzles and they sit in companionable silence. Angelo’s smile is goofy and earnest, and looking at him Marc isn’t so sure the warmth he feels is from the wine anymore. So, he returns Angelo’s smile with a lopsided grin of his own, and leans over to peck a kiss on Angelo’s cheek. 

Angelo reels back and splutters, “Sir - Friend Sir Marc, you- I-”

Seeing Angelo so taken aback makes a laugh bubble up out of Marc’s throat, and Angelo gives him a quizzical look. “I just- kissed a knight,” Marc says between giggles. 

Angelo grins, “Yes, friend Sir Marc, I believe you did.”

“Could I try that again? Maybe not on your cheek this time, big guy?” Marc is still smiling, teasing, though he isn't sure what he's going to do if Angelo says no. 

He doesn’t have to find out, though, because Angelo’s smile softens a little, and he nods. And then they’re properly kissing, and Marc tries not to start giggling again as he smiles against Angelo’s mouth. He thinks about how absolutely ridiculous this is, him kissing Angelo, and then decides that doesn’t matter, because he certainly isn’t going to stop any time soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr!


End file.
